


Wanderer’s Vendetta

by idrilswritings (idrilhadhafang)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Female Character of Color, Female Protagonist, Minor Character Death, Original Fiction, Space Opera, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 06:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19865350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilswritings
Summary: At twenty-one, all Elena Reyes wanted to do was be a pilot. She never expected, really, the matter of coming across a threat to the galaxy she had to fight.





	Wanderer’s Vendetta

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Notes: Because I had to get this out there.

It was safely on Earth’s solid ground that Elena Reyes headed towards the building that was the Pilot’s Academy. She had heard about it when she was only two, when the then-President (trying to mop up the residue of the previous years) had proposed the matter of space exploration. Her earliest memory had been watching the television, awed by the sheer vastness of space. And now she was entering the Academy, seeking to be a pilot. 

At the age of twenty-one, Ellie knew that she was more than ready to take this on. Being a pilot, an explorer, going into the vastness of space. Protecting the galaxy from whatever threats would come out to try and sabotage it. 

Ellie pulled back her dark curly hair from her face. It was practically sweltering out. Like a desert out there, she couldn’t help but think. Even heading in, in her shorts and T-shirt, she hoped that it would let up sometime soon. 

Making it in to the Academy wasn’t easy. Making it past multiple people. When she got to the lobby, she couldn’t help but heave a sigh of relief. Thank God that she was out of there. Sitting down, she couldn’t help but notice the man sitting across from her, back turned to her, watching a Marvel movie on the TV. 

(Ellie couldn’t say that she really understood the appeal of those movies, but whatever floated some people’s metaphorical boats)

The man must have heard the door close behind her because he turned around. He had an interesting face, Ellie couldn’t help but notice, sharp, bird-like eyes, black hair that was almost curly in nature framing it. 

“Hello,” he said. Even his voice...well, Ellie wouldn’t deny that his voice was interesting. Deep, soft. He was a tall, rangy man, long-limbed, but Ellie couldn’t help but think that he probably wouldn’t hurt a fly if it were coming directly at him. 

“Hi,” Ellie said. “I’m not bothering you, am I?”

”Not really. You just arrived?”

Ellie nodded. “Can I sit with you? It’s a little weird talking from here.”

The man laughed, though it wasn’t disdainful. “Sure. Though I can’t say much interesting is happening...”

Ellie sat with him. They looked at the screen, where the events of the movie were already playing. The man turned to look at her. “I’m Luke, by the way. Luke Jackson.”

”Ellie Reyes.” Ellie said. 

“Nice. You a new student, Ellie?”

Ellie nodded. “It’s just really exciting,” she said. “I wanted to be a pilot since I was a kid.”

”It’s really something, isn’t it?” Luke said. “Something about seeing every different star and planet, and realizing that we’re just a small piece of a large puzzle.” A beat. “That’s something one of my favorite authors said. Veronica Mears. It sounds better the way she phrases it.”

”Wow,” Ellie said. “I haven’t really read her.” 

“Well, I’m glad I introduced you to her,” Luke said. “So...pretty hot out there, isn’t it?”

”Scorching,” Ellie said. “Can’t wait for fall weather.”

Luke snorted. “We’ll probably eat those words when we actually get to fall.”

Ellie laughed. Despite herself, she couldn’t help but feel like she’d made her first friend here. 

The Marvel movie was interrupted by ads. Naturally. Luke switched channels, only to get more news coverage of some of the recent raids on other planets. “Aw, damn...I just wanted to get away from the ads...”

Another channel switch, and they were on some mindless comedy movie. Ellie couldn’t help but be grateful. “You okay?”

”Good. Just hoping they actually catch the bastard instead of dicking around."

”Bastards, most likely,” Ellie said. “You know those stories and all.”

”Yeah.” Luke ran a hand through jet-black hair. Ellie felt a tug of familiarity, of simply blending with him. “It’s just...sad. Some of the people who come here — they’ve lost family in the raids. No place to go.”

”How awful!”

”Yeah,” Luke said. He sighed. “But...well, look on the bright side. They’ll be behind bars soon enough, the guys behind the raids. After all, someone’s gotta do it.”

”Yeah,” Ellie said. “Someone.”

***

On the planet of Poseidon, the man known as the Wanderer looked over the bodies that he had left in his wake in the name of his goal. 

It was regrettable, he would say that much. Bringing the universe back in balance was far from an easy thing. It was one of those instances that required work. A lot of work, actually. But he wasn’t about to stop until it was over. 

In terms of the man he had killed, the Wanderer couldn’t say that he really, truly had regrets. After all, there were some men who just needed killing. It wasn’t like Earth was doing much to keep them in line. 

The Wanderer had been everywhere. He couldn’t say that he remembered his last incarnation well, though he knew that he had seen the horrors of America’s bigotry up close. There were fragmented memories, but nothing more. 

Maybe that was another reason he had killed Poseidon’s president. It had been far, far more than he deserved, in the end. He almost wished he had been harsher. Something about that blithering fool had just...crept under his skin and lodged itself there...

The Wanderer pulled up his black hood and continued on his way. The bodies would be an effective enough message. Someone had to get the message, somehow...


End file.
